An increasing volume of confidential information, such as personal and financial information, is being stored electronically, in locations accessible through electronic networks such as the internet. This information has value to parties who have illicitly gained access to such information. Current email and web browser technology do not provide adequate defenses against information compromise.
Accordingly, there is a need to protect users from electronic fraud.